The Program V2 Death Order
The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in v2 of the Program in the order they died and how they were killed. Death Order 41st - Brigid Paxton - Bludgeoned by Dylan Walker 40th - Caleb Smartt - Shot by America "Clara" Fox 39th - Emily Barnes - Pushed off a cliff by Robin Pounds 38th - Gwen Phonesavanh - Shot by Carlyle Shotton 37th - Marley Jenkins - Collar detonated 36th - Erin Underwood - Kicked through a tree branch by Rebecca Long 35th - Dan Orvall - Remained in a danger zone 34th - Yumi Nunes - Stabbed by Damien Stone 33rd - Stella Barnes - Shot by Frank Callahan 32nd - Garritt Baker - Bled to death from wounds inflicted by Chris Brooks 31st - Nancy Morris - Remained in a Danger Zone 30th - Tori Gavlik - Remained in a Danger Zone 29th - Zora Spencer - Bludgeoned by Robin Pounds 28th - Angel Aguilar - Drowned in the stream by Frank Callahan 27th - Josephine "Josie" Luu - Remained in a Danger Zone 26th - Gerald Lawson - Shot by Anastasia 'Tas' Flores 25th - America "Clara" Fox - Fell down a hill 24th - Stephanie Moon - Drowned herself in the lake 23rd - Maxim Senders - Stabbed repeatedly by Brian Meyerhold Callison 22nd - Amanda White - Stabbed by Damien Stone 21st - Felicia LaChapelle - Pulled her own collar This is the halfway point in the game 20th - Aaron Chalmers - Bludgeoned by Anastasia 'Tas' Flores 19th - Jonathan Roberts - Shot by Anastasia 'Tas' Flores 18th - Brian Meyerhold Callison - Shot by Louisa Bloom 17th - Bailey Williams - Shot by Robin Pounds 16th - Jasmine Stone - Pushed down the slope by Frank Callahan 15th - Alexander Bonham - Pushed from a ledge by Lenny Osborne 14th - Anastasia 'Tas' Flores - Strangled by Damien Stone 13th - Damien Stone - Shot by Dylan Walker 12th - Lenny Osborne - Shot by Dylan Walker 11th - Carlyle Shotton - Shot by Robin Pounds 10th - Robin Pounds - Beaten to death by Shawn Bowe-Crooke 9th - Frank Callahan - Shot in the back by Dylan Walker 8th - Shawn Bowe-Crooke - Shot in the back by Dylan Walker 7th - Ashley Sydor - Beaten to death by Frank Callahan 6th - Chris Brooks - Shot by Dylan Walker 5th - Rebecca Long - Bludgeoned by Dylan Walker 4th - Kyle Williams - Shot in the back by Dylan Walker 3rd - Dylan Walker - Stabbed in back by Audrey McKee RUNNER UP - Louisa Bloom - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Dylan Walker WINNER - Audrey McKee Kill Rankings 9 Kills: : Dylan Walker (Brigid Paxton, Damien Stone, Lenny Osborne, Frank Callahan, Shawn Bowe-Crooke, Chris Brooks, Rebecca Long, Kyle Williams, Louisa Bloom) 4 Kills: : Robin Pounds (Emily Barnes, Zora Spencer, Bailey Williams, Carlyle Shotton) : Frank Callahan (Stella Barnes, Angel Aguilar, Jasmine Stone, Ashley Sydor) 3 Kills: : Anastasia 'Tas' Flores (Gerald Lawson, Aaron Chalmers, Jonathan Roberts) : Damien Stone (Yumi Nunes, Amanda White, Anastasia Flores) 1 Kill: : America "Clara" Fox (Caleb Smartt) : Carlyle Shotton (Gwen Phonesavanh) : Rebecca Long (Erin Underwood) : Chris Brooks (Garritt Baker) : Brian Meyerhold Callison (Maxim Senders) : Louisa Bloom (Brian Meyerhold Callison) : Lenny Osborne (Alexander Bonham) : Shawn Bowe-Crooke (Robin Pounds) : Audrey McKee (Dylan Walker) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Marley Jenkins (Collar detonation) : Dan Orvall (Remained in a danger zone) : Nancy Morris (Remained in a danger zone) : Tori Gavlik (Remained in a danger zone) : Josie Luu (Remained in a danger zone) : America "Clara" Fox (Fell down a hill) : Stephanie Moon (Drowned in the lake) : Felicia LaChapelle (Pulled her own collar) Category:The Program